Voyage dans le temps
by Michiyio
Summary: Yuya est une jeune femme normale. Elle a 20ans, va à la fac et a même un boulot. Pourtant un soir, une lumière l'éblouit, et au lieu de se trouver sur le chemin du retour pour aller à son appartement, elle atterrit... dans une forêt. Où est-elle ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Prologue. 

Il faisait nuit lorsque Yuya quitta la fac. Elle ne se souvenait plus du tout de l'heure, qu'elle avait regardé il y avait à peine deux minutes. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était fatiguée, et qu'avec la nuit, cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Heureusement, elle habitait près de son lieu d'étude, dans un studio qu'elle louait depuis trois ans. Ses parents n'avaient pas accepté qu'à seulement dix-sept ans, leur fille soit déjà loin d'eux, mais elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix.

Elle était devenue très vite responsable et surtout, capable d'alterner entre la fac et son boulot. Même si tout cela était très stressant, elle voulait vite devenir indépendante. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses parents, loin de là, c'est juste qu'elle se sentait prête à vivre par ses propres moyens.

Yuya avait déjà vingt ans. Tout cela passe vite, se dit-elle. Elle était à présent dans une ruelle, pas éclairée, mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si on la suivait. Car oui, la nuit est synonyme de danger.

Soudain, elle fut ébloui par ... quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était car pendant quelques secondes, cette "chose" émettait tellement de lumière, qu'elle ne put distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Puis, plus rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Oui, le terme plus rien était très bien employé ici. Où étaient les éclairages de la ville, où étaient la ruelle. En fait la vraie question a se poser est sûrement : Où est-elle ? Elle aperçut un objet au sol refletant la lumière de la lune.

"Un petit miroir ?" Elle le détailla. C'était un miroir tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, rond, sauf qu'il était entouré par deux dragons, se mordant la queue l'un et l'autre. Comme une boucle infinie.

- Qui es-tu ?

La voix la fit sursauter. Elle ne voyait rien à plus de deux mètres d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait déduire, c'était qu'elle était dans une forêt.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mystérieux miroir

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes :p

- Qui es-tu ?

Le ton était ... froid. Elle se retourna mais ne voyait rien. Soudain, une main l'agrippa au niveau de la gorge. Son corps se souleva. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux tout en respirant bruyamment. Un homme ? Ou une femme ? Elle ne savait pas. Avant de s'évanouir, elle put voir la chevelure blonde de la personne qui lui avait enserré le cou.

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce. Une petite pièce, une cellule, il faisait sombre. Elle ouvra les yeux doucement, et mit du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle passa doucement une main sur son cou. Elle avait vraiment mal.

- Enfin réveillée ? fit une voix masculine.

Elle se leva brusquement qu'elle en eut le tournis.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? cria Yuya. Montrez-vous !

- Ferme-la ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

- Qu- Comment ça ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ?

- Je suis sûre que tu fais partie de cette bande là ...

L'homme entra dans la cellule où il avait mis la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé.

- Je vais devoir te tuer.

Yuya se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Elle ne devait pas rester ici pour sa survie, et c'était la seule chose importante maintenant. Puis, subitement, le miroir se mit à briller, comme la première fois, et elle se retrouva de nouveau au même endroit lorsque l'homme l'avait agressé.

Décidément, Yuya ne comprenait rien. Ces vêtements ne cadraient pas du tout avec ceux de l'homme. Elle se mit à courir loin du château qu'elle voyait à l'horizon. Alors, elle s'était évanouie toute la nuit, c'était déjà quelque chose à savoir. Le soleil était assez haut. Il devait être pas loin de midi.

Elle s'asseya près d'un arbre pour réfléchir à tout ça. Pourquoi l'homme portait-il un kimono ? Et ce sabre ? Depuis quand les gens avaient-ils des sabres chez eux ? D'ailleurs, elle se regarda. Ces vêtements étaient sales, il fallait qu'elle en change. Elle continua sa route. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Déjà, un miroir qui brille, c'est pratiquement impossible mais alors changer d'endroit comme ça... Où était-elle ?

Au bout d'une heure de marche, sous un soleil de plomb, elle arriva dans un village, calme d'apparence, se dit-elle. Elle demanda au premier villageois qu'elle rencontra de lui montrer le chemin pour rejoindre une auberge. Le villageois la regarda d'un air dégoûté, et lui désigna un bâtiment. Elle entra et demanda une chambre. Elle s'y installa, quoique, elle n'avait pratiquement rien sur elle et le sac qu'elle avait avec elle a dû tombé lorsque ce "charmant" personnage a fait son apparition. L'aubergiste envoya sa fille, une jeune et douce personne, pour s'occuper de Yuya.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kitsuka. Permettez-moi de vous aider à changer vos ... vêtements ? fit-elle apprès un long moment d'hésitation.

La jeune fille devait avoir le même âge que Yuya, ou même un peu plus jeune. Elle avait de beaux cheveux auburns qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient perçants, mais d'un très beau vert.

- Enchantée, répondit Yuya, mon nom c'est Yuya. Désolée, pour cette tenue, disons que j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes.

- Je vois ça, mais c'est rare que l'on est des personnes comme vous dans notre auberge.

- Comme moi ?

- Oui, des étrangers quoi.

Après un long moment, Kitsuka ramena un kimono pour la jeune femme blonde et lui indiqua la direction pour les bains. Des bains... Il n'y avait pas de salle de bain ici ? Avec une douche ?

- Dis-moi où suis-je ? Enfin, je veux dire, votre village il se situe où exactement ?

- Le village est à seulement une heure d'Edo.

Yuya parut surprise aux yeux de la fille de l'aubergiste.

- Edo ? L'ancien nom de la capitale, Tokyo ?

- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous êtes vraiment une étrangère ou vous n'êtes pas de ce monde ? plaisanta Kitsuka. Edo est la capitale du Japon. Shogunat Tokugawa, ça vous dit quelque chose ? continua-t-elle en riant.

Son rire s'intensifia quand elle vit le visage de Yuya. Les yeux écarquillés. Son visage était en train de se décomposer.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda soudainement Yuya, très sérieusement.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kitsuka. Vous êtes bizarre...

Yuya se raidit puis afficha un sourire.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici, donc ...

- Eh bien, la dernière chose dont je suis au courant est que Ieyasu Tokugawa a prit le pouvoir grâce à la bataille de Sekigahara.

- Ah ? Merci beaucoup, fit Yuya. Puis elle arracha ses affaires des mains de la jolie Kitsuka et entra en trombe dans les bains. Ils étaient vides... Elle soupira. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. En tout cas, si cette fille ne mentait pas, et d'après ces cours d'histoires datant du lycée, elle était à l'époque d'Edo, au tout début, dans les années 1600. Elle était revenu 400 ans en arrière.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Kyo

Yuya était complètement perdue, cela était complètement impossible. Elle tourna tous ces évènements dans sa tête, sans trouver d'issues. Elle décida de prendre un bain, pour se détendre. Elle n'était pas du style à se laisser entraîner dans des situations compliquées, mais tout cela dépassait l'entendement... Elle réfléchit lentement remettant en place tous les évènements qui s'étaient produit. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser place à la panique. C'était sûrement la dernière chose à faire. Comment avait commencé cette histoire déjà ? Elle ne faisait que se promener tranquillement dans la rue et...

- Le miroir !

Elle se leva subitement, elle était restée trop longtemps dans le bain et sa tête lui tournait un peu. Le miroir, elle l'avait déposé sur la table de la chambre qu'elle avait "loué"... Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son kimono après être sortie du bain. Elle prit quand même le temps de le regarder. Vert émeraude comme ses yeux... Et des pétales de fleur... C'était quand même un kimono assez court. "Il sera pratique si je dois courir au moins...", se dit-elle en essayant de se rassurer.

Elle continua à flaner dans ses pensées jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout avait commencé avec ce mystérieux miroir... Elle entra dans sa chambre.

- AAH !

Kitsuka ! Elle avait crié... Elle avait vite oublié le miroir, et elle se dirigea à la source du bruit. Elle se retrouva dans le jardin, ele analysa vite la situation. Kitsuka était allongé au sol, une blessure au ventre, et du sang... Elle tenait le miroir contre sa poitrine. Et, cet homme blond...

- Donne-moi ce miroir, dit-il, enfin, c'était plutôt un ordre.

Yuya prit un petit sabre qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Kitsuka avant d'atteindre le jardin. Elle courrut vers la jeune fille, et s'agenouilla près d'elle, en lui murmurant de douces paroles pour la réconforter. La jeune fille pleura beaucoup, puis finit par céder au sommeil, ou plutôt aux ténèbres, vu la quantité de sang qu'elle perdait. Yuya lui prit le miroir, se releva et se tourna vers l'homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? En fait, peu importe, vous n'aurez jamais ce miroir, cria Yuya, d'un air déterminé.

- Crois ce que tu veux, mais avec ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour, il me sera d'une grande utilité.

- Jamais !

L'homme blong leva son sabre sur la jeune femme, mais elle esquiva à temps, et se fit blesser légèrement au bras droit. Elle sortit le petit sabre. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle attaqua l'homme, qui l'esquivait sans aucune difficulté. Cet homme s'amusait, il faisait duré le combat pour son propre plaisir. Voir la jeune fille s'essoufler était un vrai délice.

- Espèce de lâche, hurla Yuya.

- Ah bon ? Il leva une main vers Yuya, lui montrant le miroir.

- Quand avez-vous ... Elle ne put continuer sa phrase que deux personnes, deux hommes s'étaient placé devant elle. Un géant et ... un aveugle ?

- Alors, Oda, tu t'amuses ?

La voix venait de derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Un homme, des cheveux longs, noirs, très grand. Ses yeux remontèrent pour croiser celui de l'homme, des yeux rouges, rouge comme le sang, se dit Yuya. Elle était absorbée par ses yeux et il la fixait. "Il a l'air étonné", pensa-t-elle.

"Dis mon nom !" Cette voix avait parcouru son corps comme un frisson, un murmure dans sa tête. Elle lâcha des yeux l'homme aux yeux rouges, et se tourna alors vers Oda, non, le miroir.

"Dis mon nom !"

- Ton nom ? Ses yeux fixait le miroir.

- Qui êtes-vous, Mademoiselle ? demanda poliment le jeune homme aux yeux fermés.

- Yuya. Sa voix était faible, ses yeux toujours fixait sur le miroir. Elle continua. Je ne le connais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? répliqua alors le géant.

"Mon nom, maintenant !"

- Kyo.

L'homme aux yeux rouges s'avança derrière elle et plaqua son corps contre le dos de la jeune fille, elle fut surprise mais ne se retourna pas.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, c'était le nom que lui avait soufflé son esprit, quand le miroir lui avait parlé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Puis, elle releva la tête vers Oda, enfin l'homme qui apparemment s'appelait comme ça, toujours collée à ce Kyo. Soudainement, elle n'avait plus peur. Tout son corps était contre celui de cet homme fascinant aux yeux rouges.

"C'est ça !" Et soudain, elle comprit. Ce n'était pas le miroir qui parlait, c'était l'un des deux dragons qui étaient placé sur le miroir.

"Dis-le encore ! Invoque-moi !"

- KYO !

Soudain, une lumière brilla. Une lumière aveuglante. Yuya se détourna légèrement et mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Elle remarqua que Kyo s'était détachée d'elle et se trouvait devant elle, formant un rempart. Mais la lumière était puissante, elle avait l'impression que cette lumière la transperçait. Puis, plus rien. Tout s'était arrêté. Elle regarda par dessus le corps de Kyo, en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Oda avait disparut, mais le miroir était tombé à terre, dans un bruit assourdissant. Kyo se décala légèrement, mais Yuya empoigna le bord de son kimono, et dit avant de s'évanouir, le regardant dans les yeux :

- Le miroir...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une autre ?

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Et vite la suite pour **Bloody Kyo** ! :) Cadeau.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à relever les fautes d'orthographes !

Yuya se réveilla dans sa chambre. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, se demandant si elle avait rêvé. Les rayons du soleil s'étalait sur son visage. Elle grogna et ramena toute la couette de son côté, passant sa tête sous la couverture. Cette fois, ses yeux étaient complètement ouvert. Elle réléchissait. Ce dragon, il lui avait parlé, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait pu changer d'endroit avec ce miroir, et en disant ce fameux prénom, Kyo, Oda avait disparu. Peut-être l'avait-elle envoyé en invoquant ce dragon ? Ces souvenirs étaient un peu confus. Mais elle se rappelait très bien de cet homme aux yeux rouges. Elle avait été attiré par lui dès le début, alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu très brièvement. Ses yeux l'avaient complètement hypnotisé.

- Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous !

Yuya fut surprise, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle reconnut la voix de cet homme, l'aveugle.

- Partons.

Kyo.

- Attendez, cria-t-elle.

Elle souleva brusquement la couverture. Akira souria légèrement, et le colosse éclata d'un rire franc. Yuya avait les cheveux complètement ébourrifé, et ça lui donnait un air vraiment mignon.

- Quoi ? dit-elle méchamment.

- Rien, rien, répondit le colosse. Au fait, je suis Bontenmaru, tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

Elle était dans sa chambre, l'aveugle était dedans avec elle, et elle ne voyait que Bontenmaru à travers la porte entrouverte. Elle n'avait pas rêvé en entendant la voix de Kyo tout de même.

- Kyo ?

- Il t'écoute, dit Bontenmaru toujours en rigolant, il n'est pas très bavard.

- Le miroir, où est-il ?

- Ah. L'aveugle repartit dans le petit salon et rapporta le miroir à Yuya.

Elle l'examina. A part les dragons, ce miroir était tout à fait normal. Elle le regarda sous toutes ces coutures avant d'abandonner, elle ne trouvait rien de spécial et le dragon ne répondait pas à son appel quand elle l'appellait par la pensée.

- Bizarre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva rapidement, lissa ses cheveux avec ses mains, et se décida à sortir de la chambre.

- Kitsuka ? demanda-t-elle.

Bontenmaru se leva alors que la jeune fille venait d'entre dans le salon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Enfin, je me pose certaines questions... Je veux dire, elle était grièvement blessée, et en même pas trois jours, elle a guéri. C'est vraiment étrange. Et puis...

Le colosse partit dans un monologue interminable. Yuya ne l'écoutait et se retourna pour voir l'aveugle derrière elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers Kyo, qui était assis près d'une fenêtre, à fumer. Il détourna un peu la tête, pour détailler la blonde. Et là, brusquement, l'information était arrivée à son cerveau. Elle se tourna subitement vers le colosse, abandonnant Kyo des yeux :

- Trois jours ? cria-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit l'aveugle, coupant Bontenmaru, qui allait continuer à déverser son flot de parole.

- Ca fait trois jours que je dors ? Vous auriez pu me réveiller plus tôt, je...

- Tu es pressée ? coupa Akira.

Yuya écarquilla les yeux, et elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son ... époque. Son monde ? Elle baissa les yeux, fixant le sol. Puis, elle se tourna et rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre, ferma la porte bruyamment, s'enfonca dans ses couvertures, et leur cria de partir. Elle les entendit sortir de la chambre. Tout cela était vraiment arrivé trop vite pour elle, et c'était dur de réfléchir. Elle avait dormi longtemps, et elle voulait absolument connaître tout ce qui l'entourait. A commencer par ca fameux Kyo, enfin l'homme aux yeux rouges ET le dragon. C'était bizarre pour que cela soit une coïncidence. De plus, Kitsuka avait déjà guérie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait tenu le miroir près d'elle. Après une heure de réflexion, à peur près, elle décida de se lever à nouveau. Elle fourra son miroir dans son sac, et sortit de sa chambre. De nouveau, les yeux rouges. Elle sursauta.

- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, cria-t-elle. J'avais pourtant dit de partir.

Il se leva.

- Et ? Il la regarda avaec dédain, et sourit. Un sourire moqueur, mais qui s'effaca très vite.

- Comment ça "Et" ? Je suis dans MA chambre. Je décide, continua-t-elle. Mais sa voix s'était légèrement baissée.

- Tu marmonnes toujours comme ça quand tu es seule ?

- Que ? Yuya rougit. On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal d'écouter les gens. Je faisais juste un récapitulatif de tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis...

Elle se tut soudain. Kyo la fixa intensément afin qu'elle poursuive. Mais elle ne sembla pas le vouloir ainsi.

- T'es chiante, planche à pain.

- QUOI ?

Yuya était toujours rouge, mais cette fois rouge de colère. Mais elle soupira et se calma très vite.

- Je n'ai envie de me disputer avec personne pour le moment.

Elle passa devant lui, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle sortit ensuite de l'auberge et Kyo la suivait. Arrivée dans la rue, elle sembla voir Kyo se dirigeait vers la gauche. Elle le rattrapa et agrippa sa manche, et elle baissa les yeux un instant, avant de les faire revenir vers lui et de fixer ces yeux rouges. Les yeux de Yuya étaient à présent rempli de détermination.

- Où est Kitsuka ?

Kyo souleva un sourcil interrogatif, puis il eut un air... comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Viens.

Puis, il prit le chemin contraire. Yuya le lâcha et courra légèrement afin demarcher à ses côtés. Elle allait parler à Kyo, et lorsqu'elle commença et tourna sa tête vers lui, elle vit qu'il avait les sourcils froncés, sûrement signe d'un danger. Elle suivit son regard et vu au loin, une fumée noire, montrant qu'un incendie avait été déclenché.

- Ne me dis pas que... commença Yuya.

Et Kyo haucha la tête vivement et Yuya commença à courir, suivi de près par Kyo. Cette fois-ci, Kitsuka n'allait pas s'en sortir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.", fit une voix dans sa tête.

Yuya parut surprise mais n'arrêta pas sa course, c'est comme si elle s'était habituée à cette voix. Elle vit Kyo courir près d'elle, toujours en train de fronçer les soucils, mais cette fois, il l'a dévisagée. Il n'a pas pu entendre, se dit-elle.

"Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter", continua la voix.

- La ferme. Kyo avait seulement marmonner d'un ton tranchant et la voix se tut. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment en feu. Yuya ne pouvait pas y croire. Kitsuka avait failli mourir il y a trois jours, et juste quand la blonde se réveillait, il y avait un incendie. Elle sentit une présence dans son esprit, signe que la voix, enfin, le dragon voulait lui parler, mais lorsque Kyo se plaça face à Yuya, la présence se fit toute petite dans l'esprit de Yuya.

Kyo s'était un peu trop approchée d'elle et leur bouche se touchait presque. Pourtant, c'était par ses yeux que Yuya semblait absorbé. Puis, Kyo se retourna, montrant son dos à Yuya et soupira. Il se mettait une fois de plus entre elle et le danger, décidément. Faisait-il exprès ? Yuya le contourna et aperçut une ombre dans les flammes.

- Kyo, dit-elle en pointant son doigts vers les flammes.

Elle lui attrapa vivement le bras et le serra très fort. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Kyo regarda dans la direction que lui montré la blonde et vit une forme aussi. Puis, la forme s'avança de plus en plus et soudain, Yuya reconnut Ritsuka. Elle sortit du bâtiment en flamme, et s'avança vers Yuya. Celle-ci sursauta violemment, et réprima un cri. Ritsuka n'était pas blessée. Elle n'avait ni écorchures, ni brûlures.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Feu

- Yuya !

Kitsuka avait crié son nom et courrait vers elle pour se réfugier dans ses bras en sanglotant. Le bâtiment continuait de brûler lentement.

- Je savais que j'étais spéciale, mais là...

Kitsuka avait souffler cette phrase, presque inaudible, mais Kyo et Yuya l'avait entendue.

- Allons à l'auberge, dit Yuya tout doucement.

- Non ! répondit Kitsuka. Hors de question, je ne veux pas, et je ne peux pas.

- Viens, trancha Kyo.

Puis il partit en direction du sud du village. Yuya et Kitsuka le suivirent, derrière lui, pour parler entre elles. Yuya lui parla un peu du miroir, histoire que personne n'en sache vu que Kyo les écoutait d'une oreille. Et Kitsuka lui raconta son histoire. Ce qui s'était passé un mois plus tôt.

- J'avais aussi trouvé un miroir comme le tien, dans la forêt. Enfin, comme le tien, c'est un peu vague. Ce n'était pas des ... dragons. Je veux dire, je voulais m'excuser de l'avoir pris, mais je voulais juste regarder quand cet homme a... surgit de nulle part. Je n'ai pas tout compris, et...

- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre Kitsuka mais ... est-ce que tu viens d'ici ?

Kitsuka fronça les sourcils. Aux premiers abords, elle semblait en colère, mais elle réfléchissait à la question de Yuya.

- Non, finit-elle par répondre. Je ne viens pas de ce ... temps.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Yuya était pressé de tout savoir de Kitsuka, elle se sentait moins seule, tout d'un coup, et... elle se cogna au dos de Kyo? Zut ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié !

- Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna, et croisa une fois de plus le regard de la blonde. Yuya n'osait pas regarder autre part, autre chose que ces yeux, elle les trouvait magnifique, et était fasciné par eux. Et là, elle se rendit compte que ces yeux faisaient sûrement souvent fuir beaucoup de gens, mais elle les trouvait irrésistible. Yuya soupira. Elle décida cependant de baisser les yeux légèrement, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui dire, pour l'instant, ce qui lui était arrivé. Kyo dut comprendre, car la seule chose qu'il demanda est :

- Comment Oda te connaissait-il ?

- Je... J'ai... commença Yuya.

Kyo était toujours aussi proche d'elle. Il semblait la sonder avec ses yeux, et voyait peut-être son âme. Elle en avait l'impression, en tout cas. Les yeux de la blonde croisèrent une fois de plus ceux de Kyo et re-commença :

- C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'ai atterri en quelque sorte dans sa propriété, il m'a enfermé dans un cachot, et j'ai réussi à m'évader et ...

Les mots s'enchainaient les uns aux autres. Elle n'arrivait même pas à faire en sorte que tout soit cohérent.

- On va aller dans la forêt, coupa Kyo, on a un repère là-bas. Vous resterez.

- Merci, lança Yuya, un peu énervée qu'il l'est coupé en plein milieu de son explication.

Kyo haussa un sourcil, il avait envie de ...

- Planche à Pain, tu me soûles !

Soudain, les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent, et ils semblent reprendre vie. Une nouvelle étincelle dans son regard. Avec tous ces évènements, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Kyo était légèrement penché sur elle. Elle se campa sur ses jambes, posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches, et leva la tête haute, fière.

- Excusez-moi, Môsieur Kyo, j'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez si poli. En plus de ça, vous êtes si fort et généreux, j'en avais presque, encore une fois, oublié que vous étiez le meilleur homme de ce monde.

Son ton ironique se laissait bien sentir. Kyo sourit de plus belle, il avait envie de rentrer dans son jeu, de lui répondre sur le même ton, mais soudain, Yuya le contourna et continua tout droit, suivit de Kitsuka. Kyo écarquilla les yeux de surprise, cette femme osait le défier, et en plus de ça, même si cela avait l'air marrant, elle le plantait comme ça. il se retourna et vu Akira. il était venu pour les accompagner jusqu'à leur repère.

- Mademoiselle... euh ?

Ah oui, elle ne s'était toujours pas présenté...

- Yuya. Yuya Shiina.

- Mademoiselle Yuya, et Kitsuka, veuillez me suivre.

Kyo soupira légèrement, et se décida à les suivre.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir marché dans la forêt, Akira, Yuya, Kitsuka et Kyo se trouvèrent en face... d'un temple ?

- Un temple ? demanda Yuya perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas un temple comme les autres, répondit Akira. Il est assez spécial.

Yuya examina des yeux le temple, essayant de trouver un indice qui lui montrerait que ce temps est si spécial.

- Je ne vois rien, décréta-t-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes.

- C'est normal, il n'y a rien à voir... A l'oeil nu en tout cas.

Yuya fronça les sourcils.

- Ne vous inquiètez pas, continua Akira. La facade nous fait penser à un temple, mais à l'intérieur, il est comme une sorte d'auberge. Il y a des chambres, des bains, tout ce qu'il faut pour y vivre.

Yuya hocha la tête. Akira sourit faiblement et la précéda afin de les inviter à entrer. Il poussa la grosse porte rouge pour entrer. Yuya le suivit de près, Kitsuka sur ses talons. Yuya se retourna, pour poser une question à Kyo sur l'étrangeté de l'endroit et le fait qu'il vive dans un temple, mais il avait déjà disparu. Yuya soupira, et se tourna de nouveau vers Akira.

- Je suis désolée, hum, Akira, je crois ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée, puis-je aller me reposer dans une chambre ? Il est tard, il fait déjà nuit.

- Pas de problème. Kitsuka, voulez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre aussi ?

- Non, merci, je n'ai pas sommeil, je vais aller faire un tour.

- D'accord, si vous souhaitez prendre l'air, il y a un jardin. Rejoignez la cuisine, ensuite vous trouverez.

Il lui indiqua d'un geste le couloir pour se rendre à la cuisine. Puis, il accompagna Yuya jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la fit entrer, et la laissa installer ses affaires. il regarda bizarrement ce drôle de sac que Yuya avait. Yuya dut s'en rendre compte, car elle le cacha rapidement sous le lit. Ce soir, elle était fatiguée. Dès qu'Akira fut sorti de la chambre, elle ne prit même pas le temps de se changer ou de détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Elle sauta sur le lit, se faufila sous les grosses couvertures et s'endormit à la seconde d'après. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie de réfléchir. Elle avait dormi 3 jours, mais avec la longue marche dans la forêt après l'incendie, elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée.

Kitsuka avait facilement trouvé la cuisine, et se faufila dans le jardin, s'installa dans l'herbe fraîche, couché sur le dos. Il faisait déjà sombre, mais la nuit était fraiche. Elle leva doucement ses mains vers le ciel et le regarda. Elle savait qu'elle... n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait perdu la mémoire. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'était retrouvé dans la forêt avec le même genre de miroir. Elle avait été recueilli par l'aubergiste, qui la faisait passer pour sa fille... Et le miroir avait disparu. Elle s'était alors posé énormément de questions, mais elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. La nuit, elle faisait d'énormes cauchemars, sombres, et horrible. Et elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas simplement des cauchemars. Non, ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, ses cauchemars, c'était ce qu'elle avait véu.

Soudain, une tête apparu devant ses mains toujours levées. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et se leva rapidement.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- ...

L'homme blond se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Il avait un regard assez absent, nota Kitsuka, mais il avait l'air intrigué par elle. Son regard était concentré sur elle. Il lui agrippa gentiment la nuque, se rapprocha, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Kitsuka rougit violemment et voulut le taper, mais il se retira vite.

- Tu sens le feu.

- Quoi ?

Alors cet homme n'avait pas voulu l'agresser, pensa Kitsuka.

- Tu sens le feu.

- Je ne comprends pas, chuchota Kitsuka. On ne peut pas sentir le feu, continua-t-elle.

- Luciole, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Transparence

- Luciole, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Akira apparut. Les yeux fermés, il sauta de la petite parcelle qui séparait la cuisine et le jardin. Doucement, il se rapprocha, et sentit une certaine tension entre la jeune fille et Luciole. Il inspira doucement par le nez comme pour essayer d'analyser la situation.

- Rien, répondit Luciole distraitement, comme à son habitude. Les yeux dans le vague, mais tout de même détournés vers celui qui lui avait posé la question.

Une Leïron ! Il en était sûre, la jeune fille se tenant devant lui était une Leïron. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu quelqu'un comme elle ? Akira le regarda étrangement. Luciole semblait presque surpris, en voyant Kitsuka.

Akira fixa alors son regard sur Kitsuka, comme pour attendre une confirmation.

- Tout va bien, réussit-elle articuler, sentant encore le parfum de l'homme qui s'était approché un peu trop d'elle. Je... Nous étions en train de... De discuter... Je crois, continue-t-elle.

Akira haussa un sourcil interrogateur... Après quelques secondes de silence, il haussa légèrement les épaules, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il entra dans le temple et décida que ce soir, il devrait s'entraîner. Il sentait que quelque chose d'inexplicable allait bientôt se produire et quand ce serait le cas, il devra être prêt. Tout en se dirigeant vers la grande cours située derrière le temple, il croisa Kyo. D'un seul regard, ils se comprirent, quelque chose n'allait pas... Et ils allaient bientôt le découvrir.

Luciole gardait toujours indéniablement ses yeux fixés sur Kitsuka. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par rougir.

- Je ne comprends pas, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Le feu ?

Il hocha positivement la tête.

- Je... commença-t-elle. Je ne sais pas...

Il haussa alors à son tour, un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je veux dire... que je ne sais plus.

Cette fois, il semblait avoir compris. Il partit, sans un regard pour elle.

"C'est étrange" pensa Kitsuka. Elle s'était naturellement rallongé dans l'herbe, pour continuer à contempler les étoiles. Elle repensait tranquillement à sa brève conversation avec cet inconnu. Comment l'avait appelé Akira déjà ? Luciole... Quel beau prénom, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était sûrement pas son vrai prénom... Luciole... Quel nom étrange, se dit-elle finalement. Il avait parlé de Feu, mais elle semblait plus préoccupé par le fait que l'aura de cet homme était rouge.

Elle avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle rencontrait toutes sortes de personnes, elle voyait cette étrange petite fumée opaque les encerclant. Rien qui ne la dérangeait, comme si elle avait l'habitude de voir ça... Mais en générale, celle-ci était soit blanche, soit noire, soit grise. Jamais elle n'avait une telle aura... Elle savait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus, mais les mots pour expliquer les faits étranges qui lui arrivaient sembler venir d'eux-mêmes.

"Je suis différente... Mais je ne suis pas la seule." Elle repensa à sa légère surprise en rencontrant Kyo... Aucune aura, rien. Cela ne l'avait pas surprise, apparemment, elle pouvait expliquer ce qu'était une aura mais pas ce qu'elle représentait... Malheureusement...

- "Hum...

Un raclement de gorge. Kitsuka se leva en vitesse et lissa ses vêtements.

- Mademoiselle Kitsuka, commença Akira, il commence à se faire tard, voudriez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre ?

Elle acquiesa. Le ton poli du jeune homme l'avait tout de suite surpris. Après tout, cette auberge, temple ou quoique ce soit d'autres n'abritait que des hommes, et des guerriers de surcoît.

Il la mena à l'étage et lui proposa la chambre juste à côté de celle de Yuya.

- Ce sera sûrement plus facile, dit-il avec précaution.

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- Vous pourrez trouver tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour votre toilette ou vos vêtements. Nous avons toujours des vêtements en réserve.

- Bien, je vous remercie.

Il hocha la tête, et s'en alla.

Yuya se leva en sursaut. Elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre et ne vit que l'obscurité. Pourtant, quelque chose était bien en train d'éclairer sa chambre. Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle. Le miroir...

Le miroir brillait à nouveau, mais d'une lumière rouge... Elle l'attrapa aussitôt.

- Yuya...

Une voix plaintive s'éleva du miroir. Elle prit le temps de l'analyser. Ni une voix d'homme, ni une voix de femmes, une sorte de voix légèrement grave, céleste.

- Kyo...

- Non, l'autre, mais je...

- L'autre ? l'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

- Deux dragons... Mais je...

La voix semblait beaucoup plus réservé que celle qui l'avait appelé quelques jours plutôt.

- A votre tour, maintenant.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, toujours fascinée par la lumière.

- De nous aider.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de suprise lorsque la lumière se fit plus forte. Et là, elle comprit. Elle était en train de perdre conscience. Et soudain, elle sentit son corps se liquéfier, comme s'il était en train de passer de l'état de matière à l'état d'esprit. Elle se sentit fondre. Elle ne put ouvrir les yeux mais sentit des gens autour d'elle.

"Yuya." Kitsuka... Elle essaya vainement de tourner la tête vers elle, d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait parler. Mais de toute façon, que pourrait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Elle frissonna.

"Faites-nous confiance, Mademoiselle, je vous en prie..."

"Je ne peux pas.", s'entendit-elle penser. "Je... Je ne veux pas mourir..."

"Qui a parlé de mourir ?" continua la voix. Puis après une courte pause, sentant toujours la résistance de la jeune femme, il se décida. "Puisque vous ne voulez pas venir à moi, je ne peux qu'alors vous demander de transmettre un message."

"Je vous écoute, mais..."

"Dites à Kyo que..."

- Yuya ! Yuya !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en hurlant. Elle plaqua férocement ses mains sur ses oreilles et se força à arrêter de crier. Puis, elle sentit une douce chaleur sur ses joues. Des larmes. Elle vit rouge, tout était rouge autour d'elle. Ses larmes étaient rouges. Les murs étaient rouges. Elle commença à se balancer, recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Et soudain, elle comprit et regarda sa main. Translucide. Ses jambes. Translucides.

Et Kitsuka, à ses côtés, qui la regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Yuya, pourquoi deviens-tu transparente ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : La Kaïla

Yuya continua lentement à regarder son corps, à l'examiner. Puis, elle se leva doucement, toujours hypnotisée par ce qui lui arrivait... Kitsuka la regardait avec des yeux ronds, elle recula d'un pas. Yuya sembla alors la remarquer.

- Kitsuka...

- Yu.. Yuya, tu es transparente, je veux dire... Je peux voir à travers toi..., répondit-elle.

- Oui, je crois que c'est le cas...

Yuya leva alors une main entre son visage et celui de Kitsuka. Soudain, sa porte claqua, et elle vit apparaître Kyo, Luciole et Bontenmaru. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Yuya, ils furent comme fascinés.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ? Bontenmaru, d'ordinaire si bavard, ne put sortir qu'un semblant de phrase.

- Je... commença Yuya.

- Kyo, dit Luciole, toujours de cet air absent, comme s'il voyait tous les jours des personnes transparentes. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les yeux de Yuya...

- Sont aussi rouges que les tiens, finit Bontenmaru. Les yeux écarquillés, il s'avança doucement.

- Hum, commença Yuya, je ne peux pas trop expliquer ce qui se passe...

- Une Leïron et une Kaïra, c'est plutôt rare, marmonna Luciole, comme pour lui-même.

- Comment ? répondit Yuya.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air... choquée... dit Bontenmaru.

- En fait, enchaina Yuya, j'ai surtout très envie d'hurler, et sûrement de m'arracher les cheveux, et peut-être aussi de...

- Planche à pain, si tu hurles encore une fois, je te tue.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Kyo. Il s'approcha alors doucement de Yuya et tendit la main vers elle. Lorsqu'il allait toucher son front, sa main passa à travers. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que Yuya, éberluée, ouvrit la bouche, comme à s'en décrocher la machoire. Elle allait alors répliquer lorsque Kyo annonça :

- Réunion dans la cours d'entraînement tout de suite.

Kyo et Bontenmaru sortirent de la pièce et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'arrière-cours. Yuya, qui ne put en supporter d'avantage, s'affala sur le futon, et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Dites-moi que c'est un rêve...

- C'est un rêve, répondit Luciole.

Kitsuka se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui sortit son regard le plus noir.

- Toi...

Elle se tourna alors complètement et s'approcha lentement vers lui, tel un fauve guettant sa proie. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Comment oses-tu...

Lorqu'elle fut près de lui, elle se sentit alors à son tour comme une proie. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué la veille mais Luciole, Akira l'avait appelé avec ce nom étrange la nuit dernière, faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle fut un instant destabilisée mais se reprit vite. Luciole la regardait toujours, attendant la suite...

- Ne dis rien de stupide, déclara-t-elle alors, avant de se détourner pour aller consoler Yuya, même si consoler est sûrement un faible mot pour ce qui se passait.

- Chenille...

- Quoi ? demande Kitsuka.

- Tu ressembles à une petite chenille qui...

- Luciole, commença-t-elle doucement, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me mettre en colère, continua-t-elle, son ton augmentant au fur et à mesure. Sors. De. Cette. Chambre.

Il haussa doucement les épaules et sortit de la chambre de Yuya.

- Je suis de trop peut-être ? commenta légèrement Yuya, avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Je... Kitsuka rougit soudainement. A...Allons les rejoindre.

Elle tendit sa main à Yuya, qui la prit et se releva.

- N'oublie pas le miroir... dit Kitsuka. C'est un bon conseil que je te donne là.

Puis elle sourit doucement et sortit de la chambre à son tour.

Yuya chercha le miroir, le prit et se dirigea alors vers l'arrière-cours. Toujours transparente, elle voyait tout en rouge. En fait, elle ne se sentait pas transparente, elle se sentait normale, mise à part sa vision qui était devenue rouge, elle se sentait vivante. Avec un corps de chair. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses mains, elle se souvenait de qui ce passait...

Cette lueur, dont elle avait eu si peur. Comme un instinct, comme si elle avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire... Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle analysait la situation, elle se rappelait que la lumière n'était ni éblouissante, ni meurtrière, juste douce, et chaleureuse.

Elle rejoignit les hommes dans la cour ainsi que Kitsuka.

- Luciole, dit Kyo, tu as parlé de Kaïra... Tu peux nous en dire plus ?

Luciole hocha la tête, lentement, il réfléchit.

- J'ai dit ça ?

Kyo lui lança un sourire amusé alors qu'Akira, mis au courant de la situation par le géant, souffla, et Bontenmaru parut désorienté.

- Luciole, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Akira.

- Si, répondit Luciole. Alors qu'il semblait ni rire ni quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Il sentit alors que sa manche de kimono était tiré. Il se pencha légèrement et aperçut les longs cheveux noirs de Kitsuka. Elle semblait fixé le sol.

- Tu veux que je te tue ? demanda Luciole, toujours fidèle à lui-même.

- S'il te plaît, fit Kitsuka. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Dis-moi, c'est quoi une Kaïra.

Il sembla la jauger et répondit :

- C'est un terme spécial désignant les êtres capables de correspondre ou de prendre contact avec des esprits puissants. Autrefois, les Kaïra étaient séparés en quatre branches, ceux qui contrôlent l'eau, ceux qui contrôlent le feu, l'air et la terre.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparu...

Kitsuka ouvrit de grands yeux, et Bontenmaru étouffa un rire, amusé par la vitesse à laquelle Luciole avait prononçait ces paroles.

Yuya frissonna et converga vers Kyo, semblant vouloir trouver un soutien... Ele voulut lui prendre le bras pour cherche son regard et lui demander s'il savait quelque chose à propos de tout ça, mais son bras passa à travers lui. Kyo le remarqua et sourit d'un air narquois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Planche à pain ?

Elle enleva vite sa main du bras de Kyo, et sembla réfléchir. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te toucher alors que je peux attraper le miroir ? Elle tendit sa main. Je sens le parquet sous mes pieds, Kitsuka m'a aidé à me relever, elle m'a soulevé, je ne passe au travers des coussins, ni a travers les murs... Et pourtant...

Elle se tourna vivement vers Akira et s'avança vers lui. Elle toucha son front, puis elle se décala vers Bontenmaru, qu'elle toucha lui aussi. Luciole continua :

- Pour ça, je n'en sais rien, je suis juste certain que tu es une Kaïra. Tes yeux rouges le prouvent. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas expliquer le fait que tu sois transparente ou que tu ne puisses pas toucher Kyo. Et c'est seulement lui, apparemment.

Akira fut plus stupéfait par le fait que Luciole venait de prononcer au moins cinq phrases en même pas cinq minutes. Puis, il se concentra sur Yuya. Yuya revint vers Kyo, et essaya un nouvelle fois de le toucher. Elle avança sa main vers son torse, et elle sentit Kyo frémir imperceptiblement. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif... Avait-il senti lui aussi la petit décharge éléctrique, qu'elle avait ressenti dans tous son corps, lorsque son bras avait traversé son corps. Il comprit qu'elle aussi dut le sentir. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kyo. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité était passé...

"Maintenant, c'est à ton tour."

Et le miroir brilla de nouveau.


	8. Chapitre 8 : La fusion

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Yuya était allongée sur un sol dur et rocailleux. Elle mit longtemps à émerger de son sommeil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi dix années, ou même plus. Le ciel, au-dessus d'elle, semblait roux, rouge feu par moment, et de légers nuages blancs par-ci par-là. Elle se releva doucement, et s'assit. Elle regarda ses mains, et vit que son corps avait retrouvé son état normal. Elle sourit alors.

- Planche à pain, tu comptes rester là à sourire bêtement pour toujours ?

Elle reconnut cette voix, celle de Kyo. Elle se leva vivement et regarda autour d'elle.

- Kyo ?

- Laisse tomber, dit-il.

Elle leva la tête et regardait de tout côté.

- Où es-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de demander ça. Demande-toi plutôt où tu es.

Alors que la voix de l'homme aux yeux rouges raisonnait dans ce monde dévasté, elle analysa ce qui l'entourait. En fait, elle analysa le peu de choses qui l'entourait... Juste une grande étendue rocailleuse, avec une terre légèrement rossie. Comme s'il y avait un incendie en permanence, sans la fumée. Elle remarqua qu'elle commençait à transpirer.

- Kyo, où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle tout bas. Et pourquoi est-ce que j'entends ta voix dans ma tête ?

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- C'est trop, continua-t-elle... Je ne pense pas pouvoir à supporter encore plus de choses étranges.

Puis, elle se remit de bout, regarda le ciel, et sembla s'adresser à Kyo :

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qui m'est arrivé en même pas 2 semaines ? commença-t-elle à crier.

- T'es chiante.

- Je ne te permets pas. Elle criait toujours. Je vivais tranquillement. Et là, je tombe sur un miroir, qui m'amène à ton époque. Ensuite, je rencontre ce type blond, qui a voulu me tuer. Tu m'emmènes dans ton auberge bizarre, en plein milieu de la forêt, alors que je ne sais pas qui tu es, je deviens transparente, et là, j'atterris dans... Dans un endroit bizarre ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il y beaucoup de choses étranges dans ce que je viens de dire ?

Elle sembla capter le froncement de sourcil de Kyo. Non, elle sembla capter son humeur. Elle écarquilla gravement les yeux. Elle sentait la légère colère de Kyo, sa surprise, et... Et quoi d'autres ?

- Arrête.

- Quoi ? Que j'arrête quoi ?

- Arrête d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées ! grogna-t-il.

Elle sentit ce léger grognement dans l'arrière de son crâne.

- Kyo, il faut que tu m'expliques ce que...

- Non, tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire, et ensuite, je te renverrai chez toi.

- Mais, commença-t-elle à protester.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Puis, elle se tourna dans tous les sens comme pour chercher quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? rugit Kyo.

Yuya ne sembla pas remarquer sont on désagréable et répondit :

- Le miroir, où est-il ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Yuya, nous sommes dans le miroir.

"Nous sommes dans le miroir." Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle pouvait encore supporter quelques trucs, la présence réconfortante de Kyo, qu'elle sentait dans son esprit et dans son corps, lui permit de tenir face à cette déclaration.

Soudain, un éclair jaillit du ciel brun, et s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de Yuya. Et un petit dragon apparut.

Un dragon couvert d'écailles à l'allure bleu ciel, des écailles scintillantes. Les yeux de Yuya s'habituait lentement aux petits éclats des écailles. Le dragon avait un cors long et fin, comme dans les histoires traditionnelles japonaises. Ses yeux étaient bleu clair, comme pour entre en résonance avec les écailles.

"Yuya ?" demanda le dragon.

- Génial, une autre voix dans ma tête, geigna Yuya.

- Haru, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Kyo, d'un air impatient.

"Kyo ?" re-demanda le dragon, un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix. "Kyo, qu'est-ce que tu fais..." Il regarda Yuya, puis comprit. "Tu as fusionné avec la fille ?"

- Ouais, répondit Kyo, nonchalant.

- Comment ça ? Yuya tournait la tête en tout sens. Stop, stop, stop, stop !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Déjà, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? essaya-t-elle de demander aux dragons sans énerver.

- Planche à pain, je t'ai déjà dit que...

- NON ! Maintenant, ça suffit Kyo, je veux comprendre, et je veux savoir ce que j'ai à faire dans tout ça !

"Kyo, je ne savais pas que tu avais fini par devenir obéissant..." commenta le dragon d'un air légèrement humoristique. Sa phrase, pleine de sarcasmes, sonnait quand même douce à l'oreille.

- Tu veux que je te tue ?

- Ignorez-le... Ryo, c'est cela ? S'il vous plaît, répondez à mes questions, je vous en prie.

Il avança doucement vers la fille, il flottait légèrement, comme un nuage. L'air était presque plus respirable autour de lui.

"Je répondrai à n'importe quelles questions si vous promettez de nous aider."

- Je...

- Non, c'est hors de question, déclara Kyo.

Soudain, l'aura de Yuya devint rouge sang. Tellement rouge qu'elle en était devenue visible.

- Kyo !

Puis, instantanément, l'aura disparu.

"Incontestablement, il semblerait que vous soyez liés."

- Racontez-moi. Pourquoi ? supplia Yuya.

"Dans toutes les époques, le futur, le présent, le passé, il a existé seulement deux races supérieurs aux humains : les Leïrons et les Kaïla."

- C'est ce que Luciole a dit...

"Vous connaissez Luciole ?"

- Oui, je vous en prie, continuez.

"Les Leirons sont en fait une race qui descend des Kaïlas. A l'origine, les Kaïlas sont des êtres humains capable de manipuler les éléments de ce monde : air, terre, eau et feu. Les Leïrons, quant à eux, sont les descendants des Kaïlas qui contrôlent le feu."

- Les descendants ? Vous voulez dire qu'au départ, ce n'était pas héréditaire ?

"Non, on ne devient Kaïla par le sang."

- Je vois, mais si je suis bien une Kaïla, comme vous le dites, pourquoi je ne peux pas manipuler le feu ? Et si ce n'est pas héréditaires, comment les Léïrons sont-ils... apparus ?

"Oui, vous êtes spéciale. En ce qui concerne les Leïrons..." ll marqua une pause. "C'est assez spécial aussi." Le dragon donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir s'étendre sur ce sujet-là. Yuya décida donc de prendre le chemin le plus facile, et donc celui qui la concernait :

- Spéciale, dans quel sens ?

- Vous pouvez fusionner avec...

- La ferme !

Le cri de Kyo fit plier instantanément Yuya en deux. Elle se boucha les oreilles et cria. Cette voix... Cette voix se répercutai dans tout son crâne. Sa tête était prête à exploser. Alors que tout à l'heure, Kyo semblait sous son emprise, c'était à présent elle, qui était obliger de lui obéir.

- La ferme, Ryo ! Boucle-la ! Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Nous allons faire ce que nous avons à faire, et je la renverrai chez elle, dans son époque ! C'ets clair ?

Le dragon aux écailles bleues sembla hésiter, puis hocha doucement sa tête. Et en un éclair, il disparut. Yuya était toujours en train de souffrir. Allongée sur le sol, elle tenait son ventre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa vision commença à devenir de plus en plus floue, elle sombra dans les ténèbres, en entendant une dernière fois la voix de Kyo :

- Tu es faible.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Esprits

Yuya se réveilla lentement. Ses yeux papillonèrent, afin de s'habituer à la douceur lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle tourna doucement la tête cers celle-ci et observa le soleil qui se levait, dont quelques rayons passaient à travers les arbres.

Elle tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté, et aperçut la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Bonjour Yuya, dit doucement la voix de Kitsuka. Tu te sens comment ?

Les yeux à demi-fermé, Yuya la regarda. Elle semblait ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle voulait répondre mais elle ne sentait plus ses lèvres, ni son corps. Elle avait une impression de bien-être, comme si elle ne supportait plus rien, comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés. Elle referma les yeux, cette impression de légèreté ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle savait qu'elle était de retour à l'auberge. Elle se rendormit.

Kitsuka souffla. Cela faisait presque quatre jours que Yuya dormait, et aujourd'hui était la première où elle ouvrait les yeux. Apparemment, elle n'était pas encore capable de parler. Elle se souvient très bien, quatre jours plutôt, que Kyo et Yuya, s'étaient volatilisés. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, Kyo, pratiquement exténué, et Yuya inconsciente dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle courrait après Luciole pour avoir des informations sur ce qui c'était passé, mais incroyablement, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé. Et la seule fois, où elle avait réussi à le trouver, dans le petit jardin près de la cuisine, allongé les bras derrière la tête, elle n'avait pas osé le réveiller, tellement il semblait paisible.

Lorsqu'elle était près de lui, elle se sentait comme en harmonie. Comme s'ils étaient deux pièce d'un même puzzle qui sont faites pour coincider entre elles.

Elle soupira. aujourd'hui, elle le trouverais ! Et aujourd'hui, il répondra enfin à ses questions !

Et pourtant, son instinct lui disait le contraire. Comme si elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Ses alarmes intérieures s'allumaient dès qu'elle l'approchait. Comme si... Comme si elle n'était pas pour lui. Son instinct lui disait cela et pourant, pourtant... Comment pouvons-nous nous sentir en harmonie avec une personne tout en voyant que c'était impossible.

Elle se leva, et sortir de la chambre de Yuya. Se poser ce genre de questions ne servait quà s'apitoyer sur son sort. Agir, des fois, c'était le mieux à faire. Sinon, on risquait de passer notre vie à se poser les mêmes questions.

- Luciole !

Alors qu'elle était sortie, Luciole avait l'air de se promener dans le couloir. Elle le rejoignit. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui attrapa l'épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle, à la regarder. A se baisser. L'homme aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta, sans la remarquer.

Kitsuka voyait son dos, droit, immobile. Elle le contourna et se plaça devant lui.

- Luciole, je sens que... Toi... Tu es comme moi ?

- Non, répondit-il sobrement.

- Quoi ? Elle sembla suprise.

- C'est un peu différent...

- Différent ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu la vois.

Kitsuka écarquilla les yeux, de surprise, certes, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup de mal à suivre ce que disait Luciole.

- Voir quoi ?

- C'est évident.

Puis, il la contourna à son tour et continua à avancer lentement le long du couloir, comme une invitation. Comme pour essayer de se mettre à l'allure de la jeune fille.

Elle le suivit.

- Luciole, est-ce que tu parles de l'aura ?

Il hocha la tête.

- La tienne est rouge.

- Oui.

Elle se renforgna, il ne pouvait pas répondre normalement. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas normal ! Ils finirent par emprunter des escaliers. L'endroit où elle vivait depuis quelques temps était assez grand, elle ne savait pas du tout où il l'emmenait. Puis, ils débouchèrent sur une grande cour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande Kitsuka.

- Entraînement.

Kyo et Akira étaient au milieu de cette grande cour et s' sûr, ici, toute attaque faisant trop de dégâts était bannie. Seul le bruit des sabres s'entrechoquant était perceptible.

- Tu vas t'entraîner ? Non, attends, on n'en a pas fini !

Luciole était toujours planté près d'elle. Il haussa un sourcil, et sourit légèrement. Son sourire disparut instantanément. Kitsuka le jaugea. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers Kyo.

- Pourquoi Kyo n'a-t-il pas d'aura ?

- Il en a une.

- Non, je ne la vois pas.

- Si.

Elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule.

- Explique-toi.

- Regarde-toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis se regarda. D'abord, ses mains, puis ses jambes. Et elle comprit.

- Je ne vois pas d'aura sur moi, je n'en ai pas alors ?

- Si, moi, je la vois, et je vois celle de Kyo aussi.

Elle sentait que si elle l'arrêtait là, il ne lui dirai plus rien... Elle s'avança de lui, au point que le bras de Luciole entra en contact avec son dos. Il s'écarta légèrement.

- C'est parce que tu ne la connais pas...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi correspond l'aura de Kyo et la tienne.

- Le noir, pour les personnes ayant des penchants mauvais, le gris, pour ceux qui changent de camp en fonction de leur besoin, le blanc pour la gentillesse, le rouge pour la force, le bleu pour la force d'esprit. Celle d'Akira. En général, les trois premières sont associés aux humains, et les deux autres pour les combattants comme vous...

Elle prit une inspiration, attendant l'explication de Luciole.

- Kitsuka, la tienne est transparente... Mais elle existe.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Kyo et toi avez quelque chose en commun.

- Dis-moi...

- Vous venez du monde des esprits...

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Yuya et Kyo ont disparu, il y a 4 jours... Ils étaient dans le monde des esprits... Un monde parallèle au notre. Un monde constitué d'esprits. Les esprits de la nature...

- L'eau, l'air, le feu, la terre...

- Oui, les esprits de ceux qui avaient des dons, ceux qui sont appelés Kaïla et Léïron... Lorsqu'ils meurent, ils vont dans ce monde, et prennent une forme particulière, un papillon, un arbre, un oiseau, un dragon... Ils prennent la forme de ce qu'ils aurait pu être, en fonction de leur tempérament, de leur force... Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ?

La jeune fille trembla... D'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort...

- Je suis morte...


End file.
